


You're worth a thousand words

by LadySt0rm



Series: Worth (Spideypool) [3]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Wade Wilson, Crossdressing, Deadpool 2 Spoilers, Deadpool Thought Boxes, Devotion, Dom Peter Parker, Established Relationship, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Sub Wade Wilson, Top Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 04:01:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14947193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySt0rm/pseuds/LadySt0rm
Summary: In which Wade is a good boyfriend and tries to solve Peter's problem with sex.Slightly kinky sex.





	You're worth a thousand words

**Author's Note:**

> This story is set roughly three years after Vanessa died in the events of Deadpool 2 (pretend that there was no time-travel. And that X-Force was never formed. Wade Wilson remained a mercenary). I picked a random age for Wade because I have no idea how old he is.

Sometimes, Wade liked to wear dresses. He liked how it made him feel pretty and precious. Like a treasured princess. Instead of some rodent that the cat dragged home.

(Rodent? Ha. That's an insult to rodents all over the world.)

**[I've never known rodents to have faces resembling an avocado.]**

“Alright, no need to get your panties in a twist, it was just a metaphor,” Wade scowled at his boxes in annoyance. But he refused to remove the little black dress that he had pulled over his Deadpool suit. Short, lacy, and with a full, frilly skirt, Wade had fallen head-over-heels for the dress the first time he had seen it.

After all, Wade had a date with his sweet little Petey-pie later. Peter Parker, aka Spiderman. He had to, simply had to, look his best.

(With that face, I doubt anyone can tell the difference.)

 _Shut your cakehole!_ Wade told Yellow in irritation. Before it could devolve into a full blown argument, there was a knock on the door.

And yes, it was Peter at the door. Wade could tell just from the knock. He was a mercenary after all, the best on this side of the Atlantic. He wondered why people were often surprised when he displayed the corresponding observation skills.

* * *

 Peter’s mouth fell open as he took in the sight of Wade in a dress.

A dress! An honest-to-god, lacy and frilly number, worn right over his Deadpool suit. And miraculously, the two pieces of clothing actually matched to create a stunning outfit that sent tendrils of lust and need curling into Peter’s stomach.

“Ta-da! How do you like it, Baby Boy? I'm all dressed up for our date!” Wade giggled as he twirled the skirts coquettishly, but Peter thought he could detect a trace of anxiety in the latter’s voice.

Peter knew that his boyfriend had issues that could fill up a whole storage container, so he hastened to reassure him. “You look beautiful, Wade. Picture-perfect, in fact.” Reaching out, he smoothed the fabric of the dress right over Wade’s hard, muscular stomach, swallowing as he did so.

“More like the picture of Dorian Grey, but hey, they say a picture is worth a thousand words and all that,” Wade said with his usual brand of self-depreciating humour. At least around Peter. Peter knew that around strangers or acquaintances, Wade played up the obnoxious and crude aspect of his jokes.

“Hey, I'll have you know that Dorian Grey was beautiful. I liked Ben Barnes,” Peter objected lightly, jabbing his boyfriend in the ribs playfully.

Sure enough, the teasing tone was enough to snap Wade out of his funk. By the time they reached their regular diner located just around the corner from Wade’s place, the Merc-with-a-Mouth was talking a mile a minute.

The owner of the diner was used to their frequent visits, and did not even blink at Wade’s dress. Honestly, it was not like Wade and Peter ever went to places that had a dress code, but Wade still attracted stares everywhere he went. When Wade was dressed as Deadpool, people stared because they thought he was Spiderman, another superhero, or a cosplayer. When Wade dressed in civilian clothes, people stared because of his skin condition. His boyfriend, it seemed, could not go anywhere without attracting unwanted attention. Luckily the owner of this place was an acquaintance of Wade’s and always went out of his way to seat them at a deserted corner which offered them a lot of privacy.

Peter soon found himself relaxing into a light-hearted conversation with his boyfriend about normal stuff. Work, family, friends, hobbies and all that. He had a life outside of being Spiderman after all, even if that life was faded and colourless when compared to his _true_ job.

Thinking about his true job caused a furrow to appear in Peter's brows. Wade, being Wade, caught it immediately. “What’s wrong, Baby Boy?”

Peter sighed. He did not want to talk about his problems on what was meant to be their romantic night out, but Wade could be very persuasive when he wanted to be. Relenting, Peter gave in and told Wade about the increase in strange occurrences in his beloved city recently.

“Back when it was robbers and bike-lifters I could easily resolve the situation, decide what to do, you know. But crime nowadays is less normal human criminals and more supervillain or alien disasters...sometimes I don’t know how to deal with them.” Peter stared at his hands and bit his lips in frustration.

Lowering his eyes, Peter admitted shamedfacedly, “I feel out of control. It’s like…I can’t control anything, regardless of what I do. In the past, I could step up patrols or whatever, and the city would be safe. Now, it’s like...sand slipping through my fingers...even though I'm like an auxiliary Avenger. I’m supposed to be able to control the situation, damn it!”

* * *

 Wade knew it was serious when Peter started swearing. It was not like his Petey-pie eschewed swear words or anything, but Peter tended to save swearing for time when he was stressed or emotional. Wade felt his heart ache at the thought that his lover was suffering from such distress and that he could not do anything to help.

(Use your brains for once, idiot.)

**[What he said. You may not be able to change New York City, but you could help with his patrols and maybe with other things as well. Like fucking.]**

_Right, I don’t think fucking it out of Petey-pie’s brains_ _will help resolve the problem,_ Wade told White sardonically.

(It depends on how you do the fucking. Or rather, how you get fucked.)

Yellow’s voice was smug, as it usually was when it offered advice that it thought was brilliant, so Wade actually paused to think about it instead of dismissing it outright. It all boiled down to this, he supposed. His Baby Boy wanted to feel in control, because he thought that his life was rather out-of-control right now. The idea hit him like a freight train.

**[Now he gets it. Took him long enough.]**

Wade couldn’t even bring up the energy to be annoyed at the boxes, not when they had presented him with this great idea. All he had to do right now was to convince his Baby Boy to Dom the hell out of him.

“There's nothing wrong with that, Baby Boy. Believe me. As long as you're doing your best, there's no shame in needing a little extra help now and then. From tomorrow onwards, I’m joining you on patrols more frequently, Spidey," Wade told Peter firmly and gently, even as he laid a hand over Peter's clenched fist. After a moment, Peter nodded with a sigh.

"But for tonight…I bet I can make you feel better, Baby Boy,” Wade said coquettishly as he tilted his head and winked at his lover. “Control me, Petey-pie. I’m all yours, to do with as you wish, for however long you wish.” As Peter’s mouth dropped, Wade smirked and went in for the kill. He was confident in his ability to persuade Peter to give his idea the old college try.

Sure enough, by the time they reached the bedroom of Wade’s apartment, Peter had hesitantly agreed to Wade’s proposition.

“I don’t know, Wade. Don’t we need a safe word?” Peter bit his lips as he stared hungrily at Wade's dress-clad form. It was the stark contrast between the feminine dress and Wade’s extremely masculine body that excited Peter.

(Oooh, someone’s not as vanilla as he looks.)

**[Just pick a word. It’s not like you’re going to use it.]**

That sounded about right. Any touch that Peter deigned to give him was welcome. More than welcome, in fact. Peter could probably break every single bone in his body and Wade would still come back for more. He was just that desperate.

“No problem-o, Petey-pie! My safe word’s avocado! You can use it too, if at any point you wish to take a breather...”

(From subjecting your eyes to all this ugly)

“...or just to stop everything!” Wade finished cheerfully.

**[Three guesses which choice he'll take.]**

“Uhhh okay,” Peter murmured hesitantly. “I want you to...get on the bed.”

Wade obeyed with alacrity, getting onto the bed on his hand and knees, making sure to arrange the folds of the dress nicely beneath himself before looking back over his shoulders to toss a saucy wink at Peter that had his lover laughing. That was good, he wanted Peter to relax and de-stress. The more comfortable Peter got in his own skin, the more likely he would be to let his hidden dominant side out to play.

“Remove your pants,” Peter said, with a hint of command in his voice, even as Wade heard his footsteps stepping closer to the bed. And theeeere it was, Peter's Dom voice. It was so akin to the voice that Spidey used on criminals during his patrols that Wade almost came there and then. As it was, he shuddered. A full body shiver and a moan escaped him.

“Fuck, Baby Boy, you’re so hot!” Wade exclaimed even as he swiftly removed his pants. As usual, he felt a twinge of unease at baring any hint of his skin, but the fact that Peter had seen it all before and not run went a long way towards reassuring him.

Once Wade's legs were bare, he lifted the frilly, lacy black dress around his waist so that it framed his ass nicely. Lowering his belly, he raised his ass into the air, presenting himself for Peter’s pleasure.

“Fuck me!” Wade cried out breathlessly as he wiggled his butt at his lover.

* * *

 

The sight took away Peter's breath for a few seconds. “Uh-uh,” Peter said in mock disapproval after he had recovered, even as he gave in to temptation and laid a loud smack on one of the eminently delectable butt cheeks. “You, Wade, are at my complete mercy right now. I, and I alone, will decide when to fuck you.”

When Wade let out a mournful whine at that, Peter was surprised to feel a hot tendril of lust creep into his belly. So. Perhaps he was enjoying this more than he thought he would, Peter mused idly as he kneaded the scarred buttocks of his lover, enjoying the feel and texture of the ever-shifting skin under his hands.

With a shrug, Peter set aside that thought for later. His gaze turned predatory as he gazed at Wade’s ass.

“Spread yourself for me,” Peter ordered. He really wanted to see Wade's hole, but all those muscles in those cheeks were impeding his view.

When Wade obeyed with a wanton moan, Peter almost sighed at the level of control that he had over Wade's body. He felt a knot somewhere in his shoulders unravel, as he allowed himself to simply enjoy the present moment where he was in control, where he was powerful, and where he did not have to worry about any unexpected and uncontrollable incidents occurring in his beloved city. New York City was his home and he loved her, but after one alien invasion, two super-villains, and the third mutant-animal experiment gone wrong this week, Peter caught himself thinking of moving to a deserted town in the middle of Nowhere.

Annnd Peter knew he was too stressed out from the very fact that he was thinking about his job while such a delectable feast was spread out before him. Bringing his attention back to the present, Peter grinned before pressing a lubed finger to his boyfriend's pretty pink asshole. Even though Wade tried to hold himself still, the latter could not help the involuntary twitching of the muscles of his hole. Which Peter found cute.

“This is so adorable, Wade, look, it’s sucking up my finger...” Peter murmured as he finally pressed two fingers into Wade’s hole.

* * *

 

If Wade still had skin that could blush, he was certainly would do so now upon hearing those words fall from his Baby Boy’s innocent lips. He concentrated on that, told himself over and over again that he was wanted and desired, ignoring the fact that two fingers thrust straight in were simply not enough to stretch him enough to take Peter’s cock.

But then, that was Wade’s fault. He was the one who had told Peter that he needed minimal preparation that very first time they fucked. He had made his bed, and he would lie in it, even if it was a bed of extremely hard nails. No way in hell would he even consider using his safeword.

(You deserve it, fucktard. But ohhhh, Petey-pie’s fingers. In our ass! Again!)

**[Made of pure magic, they are.]**

Wade sighed and leaned into the touch, even if it was accompanied by a slight burning sensation. In all likelihood, his Baby Boy had not used enough lube, but Wade could not find it in himself to care as the questing fingers tugged and pulled on his rim, as it stroked against his tender insides and generally explored his hole willy-nilly. He felt extremely exposed, almost as if his inner core was laid bare before his lover’s eyes.

And when Peter’s nimble fingers brushed right over that spot… “Ahhhhhhhh!” Wade arched his back and yelled loudly at the jolt of pleasure that had been transmitted throughout his entire body.

(More, more, more!)

**[We want more!]**

The voices in Wade’s head had been reduced to short sentences. Wade looked forward to the time when they would actually fall silent. From behind him, he heard Peter’s thoughtful voice that held the curiosity of a scientist. “Is it right at this spot? I think it’s around here…” And a Wade’s brain short-circuited again as Peter’s fingers once more rubbed _right at that spot_. He thrashed against the covers, too far gone in the rush of endorphins and pleasure to remember that he was supposed to hold his hole open for Peter’s pleasure. But that did not matter, for Peter went to work over his prostate with a single-minded concentration that Wade knew he only gave to his science experiments. With insufficient lubrication…it was itchy, it was raw, it was tantalising and _it was driving Wade crazy_. Well. Even crazier than he already was.

“Please, please…” Wade gasped out, his voice hoarse with desperation. _“Please fuck me, Peter!”_ He all but wailed, pleading and begging with his voice, his body, his everything. Never in his thirty-one years of life had Wade Wilson been so desperate for a cock in his asshole as that very moment. “Please, please, please, please…” he chanted over and over again, but he did not move from his overall position, even though it would be so easy to simply flip over and ride Peter like there was no tomorrow.

But no, this was for Peter, Wade reminded himself, forcing his body to relax into the bed. If Peter wanted to tease the hell out of him, Wade could deal with a little sexual frustration. Even if he died from blue balls, it wouldn't be _permanent_.

* * *

 

“Alright, Wade, you’ve been a good boy, so I'm going to give you what you asked for,” Peter said lightly, teasingly, as he brushed his fingers gently across Wade's side. Apparently, he loved watching his boyfriend squirm under him a lot more than he thought he would. All that begging... it was doing things to Peter. He was rock hard and dripping as he rubbed his cock up and down the crevice of Wade's ass.

Seized by a sudden inspiration, Peter bent down to whisper in Wade's left ear. “And you’re going to remain very still while I give it to you. Understand?”

Wade arched his back, baring his throat in submission and let out a loud whine at that. “ _Yes_ , _sir.”_

And damn if those two words didn’t make Peter impossibly hard. He could not wait any longer, teasing be damned. Gripping Wade’s hips over the fabric of the frilly dress a lot more tightly than he would dare do to a normal human, Peter snapped his hips forward and thrusted into Wade in one swift, forceful motion.

* * *

 

“Ahhhhhh!” Wade turned his shout into one long continuous moan as Peter shoved his cock into him. It felt like he was being split open with a long pole for a moment. No really. Wade knew exactly how it felt to be split open by a long pole after all. That had been suicide attempt number 53. Or was it 56? But no, no thinking about suicide right now. _Bad Deadpool._

Wade was pretty sure he was bleeding at this point, not that he cared one whit. Holy mother of gods! Dom Peter was smoking hot! 

(Umph!)

**[...urgh...]**

Even his boxes were fucked into incoherence, despite Peter's sexiness being worth a thousand praises.  Then, as Wade’s body healed around the intrusion rapidly, blessed silence descended as the boxes left him alone and Wade was free to enjoy the forceful fucking. And enjoy it he did, despite the sharp flashes of pain every now and then, for his Petey-pie made sure to hit his prostate at _every_ _single_ _thrust_.

That provided the right amount of pleasure for Wade’s brain to blur the lines between pain and pleasure. Soon, he was grunting and whimpering at every thrust, even as he tried his very best to remain stationary. Peter had _commanded_ him to do so after all, and Wade would always try to _be good for Peter_.

Strings of pre-cum were all but dripping from Wade’s neglected cock, even as he tried his hardest to refrain from touching himself. It was agony, it was torture, but it was what Peter wanted so Wade _stayed_ _still_.

Then Peter picked up his speed and all but pounded into Wade. And Wade forgot everything but the feel of the warm body behind him and the steel hard rod in his ass. He tried his best to bring Peter to unbearable heights of pleasure by squeezing his internal muscles around his lover’s cock. Which was a resounding success. Peter gave a strangled gasp, thrust another few times, then came in Wade’s ass.

A warm glow suffused Wade at the thought that he had managed to satisfy his Baby Boy, so much so that he was more than content to wait as Peter clung on to his back and enjoyed the afterglow of his orgasm. To his surprise, Wade found that there was something that he enjoyed more than his own orgasms. Namely, that of his Petey-pie’s orgasms. His own need had become a distant thought – present but not urgent – as his mind concentrated on his Baby Boy.

* * *

 

When Peter had finally recovered, he remembered that Wade had not cummed yet. Turning his attention to his boyfriend, he was surprised to see that Wade was still in the same position that Peter had ordered him to maintain. That sent a thrill of delight up Peter’s spine and his spent cock gave a little twitch of interest.

Alas, even superheroes needed some refractory time. In any case, Peter was more interested in making Wade come undone right now. “Turn around for me, Wade,” he murmured and Wade, wonder of wonders, did so in complete silence.

The dress was rucked up around Wade's waist, framing his muscular thighs and turgid, purpling cock. “Oh Wade...” Peter felt his heart melt at the sight of Wade's evident and certainly painful need. It meant the world to him that Wade had chosen to put his own needs after Peter's own. When he gazed into Wade's electric blue eyes, he saw lust, need and overwhelming affection. Blushing, warmed by the very sight, Peter started to stroke Wade swiftly.

* * *

 

As Peter striped his cock roughly and efficiently, Wade gazed into his lover’s hazel brown eyes. Peter’s gaze was soft and kind – Wade could drown in the deep pools of his eyes forever. Even the constant irritation of his skin was nothing more than a distant murmur, easily blocked out. As Wade felt his pleasure climb towards the plateau, a question flashed through his mind. Was he allowed to cum? He had had past lovers (cough, Cable, cough) who liked to deny him that over and over again. While his Baby Boy had made no such demand, he had commanded Wade to be still. Would cumming be a violation of that? He didn’t want to be _bad_ , after all. Not today. Not when Peter desperately needed to feel in control over something and when he had handed over control of himself over to his Baby Boy.

Only one thing to do for it. “Please, Petey-pie, can I cum? Can I, can I, can I cum?” Wade begged breathlessly, over and over again, as he clenched and unclenched his fists with an effort, trying to hold back his orgasm. “Please, please, pretty please with a cherry on top?” If Peter did not allow it, he was going to have to resort to drastic measures in order to obey Peter’s orders, Wade thought desperately as he gritted his teeth.  _Good Deadpool._

Thankfully, Peter was a kind master. Even though his eyes reflected surprise at that question, he still answered Wade. “Go ahead, Wade,” he said, even as he bent down to press a soft kiss against Wade’s lips. That soft, tender kiss tipped Wade over the edge as he came with a loud cry.

“Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!”

This was probably one of the best orgasms he ever had. As Peter continued stroking Wade through his orgasm, Wade thought that someone up there must have finally gotten over their hatred of him, to grant him a lover this perfect.

And sure enough, Peter did not kick Wade out or leave the bed immediately, but stayed for a long cuddling session. The exact opposite of Cable, who never stayed in bed one second more than was necessary.

“Thanks, Wade,” his Baby Boy even murmured into Wade’s shoulder as he sprawled atop Wade. “I feel better. You’re definitely worth more than a thousand words.” Wade felt that his heart would burst from the love and affection that he felt towards his sweet and thoughtful lover. No one had ever thanked him for anything, since Vanessa.

“Au contraire, Baby Boy,” Wade corrected him with a wide grin. “I should be thanking you instead for the kinky, mind-blowing sex. I knew you had it in you, _sir_!”

Peter blushed at that, his entire cheeks turning a shade of rosy pink, even as he mock-scowled at Wade.

 _How adorable,_ Wade thought helplessly, hopelessly in love with the man thirteen years his junior.

“Stop teasing me, or I'll have to _punish_ you, Wade." That voice again. It sent shivers down Wade's spine every time it was used. And damn if Wade didn’t feel a jolt of lust at that. Who knew Peter could be so dominant and commanding in bed?

_You’re going to be the death of me, Petey-pie...but by the gods, it’ll be the best way to go._

(We love it.)

**[And so do you.]**

_I never said otherwise._ "Bring 'em on, Baby Boy."

**Author's Note:**

> Finally managed to watch Deadpool 2 in the cinemas and then I simply had to write another fic, ha. Will this finally manage to get Spideypool out of my system? ;)


End file.
